pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra
Cassandra (カサンドラ C''asandora'') is the queen and priestess of the Garden of Light. She's a secondary character of PrettyOjamajo7 and the Queen and Priestess of The Garden of Light, a place the from her series, Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie.For now it's seems she's not un a unit. Her representative color is Violet. Appearance She is a very tall woman who has got a little tanned white skin, long brown hair tied in a very long ponytail and dark blue happy eyes. She wears a violet and pink coord composeed by a violet top with a big pink heart in it, a pink short skirt with a half skirt a little longer than the pink one, violet boots with heels, violet gloves and a golden Tiara. Personality She's a calm and mature woman with a really big heart and gentleness. Althought she has a lot of worries 'cause she's the queen she always tries to do her best in order to make people happy. History She was born in The Garden of Light as the second princess of the Kingdom. Althought she always had what she desired she felt like something was missing in her life. So, she searched for something that would make her feel as she was alive in the library for like a lot of time until she found it. "Idols", that was a word described in an old book as "people who can shine as bright as the stars". She became interested in "Idols" so she collected all that had connections to the "Idol world" and then, one day, she found an old video and tried to reproduce it. The video showed a girl perfoming a live and that, totally changed Cassandr'as life 'cause she fell in love with idols and she already found her own dream, not to rule The Garden of Eden nor be a lady of royalty, her dream was to become an idol. After that, she thought in how she could become an idol 'cause everyone in The Garden of Light knew her 'cause she was from the royalty and she wanted to start her own poath by herself and not 'cause she was the daughter of the king and queen from Eden. Then, some years after that, her first ritual as priestess was going to start and she finally met the goddess of Eden, Alice. There, she finally thought of an idea to make her own path to become an idol by herself and that was asking Alice to send her to the human world, the world where that book came from. Of course Alice refused 'cause a lot of reasons but Cassandra didn't gave up and continued asking for her without results. Years had passed and Cassandra already forgot about going to the "human world". The reason was because she ended being friends with Alice and decided to do a unit together and of course Alice couldn't leave because the goddess has to life in the temple in order to protect the balance of Eden. One day, the royal family had a big fight 'cause they discovered Cassandra had 0 interests on contuining their mission of protecting The Garden of Light. That, made Cassandra's dream of going to the human world come back, so, with a backpack on her back with all her important things she asked again and with a serious face to Alice to send her to the human world. Of course, Alice refused but Cassandra didn't gave up, not this time. So she asked to her twice but this time saying to her if she really wanted to spend all her live trapped in the Temple and she asked her to come with her to the human world making Alice accept and opening the gate for them to run away. Trivia * She's the actual Queen of The Garden of Light. * She's Laura's mother. * Her dream was to become an idol. Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Female Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie Characters Category:Royalty Category:Ancient Deity Idol